Bang Shishigami/Move List
Bang Shishigami is a character with good combos unlike most “speedster”-type characters, as his moves do moderate damage as opposed to low damage, and his health is rather modest. Bang is also a great poking type character due to the angling of his normals, and is also well-versed in mixup. However, some of the properties on Bang’s attacks seem to hamper him, such as his slow speed and mediocre priority (akin to Ragna’s issues with 2C). Thus Bang’s moves carry a lot of risk as decisive pokes. His nails are also a viable tool in controlling the match, though they need to be used very wisely in terms of usage as only 12 can be used per round, giving him a limited keep away game. He can also set up bumpers to use as vantage points to boost around the arena to control the match in his favor if he ever needs to be defensive. Bang is probably the character with the most jump-cancelable moves in the game, with almost all of his normals being jump-cancelable on hit and a great number of them being jump-cancelable on block. His Drive, , is a two-part move: Bang first defends with his gauntlet, which has autoguard properties. He then attacks with a fiery punch (or kick), which will add one seal to his FRKZ count on hit. When all four seals have been obtained, Bang can activate his Fū-Rin-Ka-Zan super. Bang’s Drives will still function as normal once he has obtained all four seals, although he derives no special benefit for doing so. He is also probably the most changed character in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. While he retains the same emphasis on rushdown and mobility, he now actually has the tools to maintain this rushdown effectively. His moves are safer and have more priority across the board, his combos hit harder and set up for better okizeme, and he is able to acquire all the seals needed for his Fū-Rin-Ka-Zan super almost immediately if necessary. In a complete tier reversal, Bang has moved from bottom tier in Calamity Trigger to top tier in Continuum Shift, and is much more accessible to beginner players all around. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II Bang received many significant nerfs to go with the new system. His wallbounce combos are gone, and much of the priorities on many of his moves were horrifically reduced. In addition, Fū-Rin-Ka-Zan received several nerfs, including a reduced range on his backdash, and significant combo reworking. Bang must now rely heavily on nails and bumpers, as well as getting seals in order to be effective in battle. As of Extend, Bang was buffed once again. Now he has become a perfect balance of his BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger and BlazBlue: Continuum Shift selves. His 5A got its priority back, and his overall damage has been buffed to somewhere in the middle of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift and 2 values. Thanks to these, Bang is now a good character once again. In BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Bang has once again received significant changes to go with the new Overdrive system, while still maintaining a focus on rushdown and mixups. By far his biggest change is that Fū-Rin-Ka-Zan is no longer a Distortion Drive, but now his Overdrive, meaning he can only remain in that state for a limited time. To compensate, he has been given new tools which allow him to function better without the use of Fū-Rin-Ka-Zan. In place of Fū-Rin-Ka-Zan, he now has a brand-new command grab super which requires the four seals to be open. His Steel Rain Distortion Drive is now a special move which uses up half of your current nail count. Finally, he has been given a new move similar to Platinum’s Swallow Moon, which allows him to extend air combos, avoid certain attacks, and keep the opponent guessing. In short, Bang has once again been improved while still maintaining balance. Command list Basic moves |Image = |Damage = 300 |Heat gain = 124 |Description = Jab. No longer links into itself as of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. Much better hitbox and priority, now hits most crouching opponents. Can still be low-profiled. }} |Image = |Damage = 640 |Heat gain = 264 |Description = Straight punch. Good horizontal and vertical range, decent priority. Still whiffs on some crouching. Attack level increased by one point in CS, now much safer on block. }} |Image = |Damage = 860 |Heat gain = 356 |Description = Overhead hammer fist with his leading hand. Hits overhead. Forces crouch on hit. }} |Image = |Damage = 300 |Heat gain = 124 |Description = Low open-hand poke. Hits low. Recovers much faster than in CT. Now cancels into itself one additional time, for a total of two hits. }} |Image = |Damage = 620 |Heat gain = 256 |Description = Stepping forward elbow strike. Much faster than in CT, and works as a very solid in-an-out poke. Jump-cancelable on block. Better vertical hitbox. }} |Image = |Damage = 750 |Heat gain = 310 |Description = Sweep kick. Hits low. Recovers much faster than in CT. Can now link into 2B. Knocks down on hit. One of the few 2C attacks in this vein, which makes it a more well-rounded combo tool. }} |Image = |Damage = 540 |Heat gain = 223 |Description = Steps forward for a low standing kick. Hits low. Resembles 5C, which allows for some gimmicky mixups. }} |Image = |Damage = 780 |Heat gain = 332 |Description = Overhead front-flip kick with Bang’s hands making a flashy sign. Hits overhead. Knocks down. Lower-body invulnerability. Recovers much faster than in CT. }} |Image = |Damage = 920 |Heat gain = 380 |Description = Launching back-spin kick in a hop. Launches on hit. Breaks one guard primer on block. Now hits all opponents standing as of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. Does not hit crouching. Combos into j.D. }} |Image = |Damage = 880 |Heat gain = 364 |Description = Sliding kick. Moves forward significantly and can low-profile, but can easily be punished it not spaced properly on block. Knocks down on hit. Breaks one guard primer on block. Recovers slightly faster than in CT. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 300 |Heat gain = 124 |Description = Jumping punch. Can be repeated for a second attack with the other arm command normal style. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 560 |Heat gain = 231 |Description = Jumping kick straight ahead. Good priority and is a solid air-to-air. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 840 |Heat gain = 347 |Description = Kick aimed diagonally behind. Old j.4C motion from CT. Crossup attack Vacuums on hit. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 650 |Heat gain = 269 |Description = Diagonal kick downwards with leading leg. Slow startup, but works as a very solid air-to-ground tool. Knocks down aerial opponents on hit. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 600 |Heat gain = 248 |Description = Midair back-spinning kick. New air normal add in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. Resembles 6C. }} Throws |Image = |Damage = 0x2, 1000 |Heat gain = 0x2, 414 |Description = Bang grabs his opponent, disappearing before coming out with a drop kick. This move has changed since CS2, no longer Special Cancelled but instead Air Dash Cancelled. }} |Image = |Damage = 0x2, 1000 |Heat gain = 0x2, 414 |Description = Bang grabs his opponent, disappearing before coming out with a drop kick from behind the opponent. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 0x2, 1500 |Heat gain = 0x2, 621 |Description = Throw. Teleports into a flying kick, which wallbounces on hit. Can cancel the throw into an aerial special after the teleport, canceling the kick. If j.236B is used to cancel the throw in the above fashion, Bang will attempt to throw the nail but fall to the ground before it comes out, allowing him to perform a followup combo on the ground instead. }} Counter Assault |Image = |Damage = 0 |Heat gain = 0 |Description = Bang knocks the opponent away from him with his 5B. Used to get out of the opponents pressure. }} Crush Trigger Drive |English name = Burning Heart |Japanese name = バーニングハート Bāningu Hāto |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Gauntlets glow green, then attacks with a body part engulfed in flame. Autoguards when gauntlets are green, and guard is different depending on which move is used. Grants one FRKZ seal on hit. In CP, each command gives a different FRKZ seal on hit, and hitting multiple times with the same command will not give any more. }} |English localization = |Japanese name = |Image = |Damage = 6801000 |Heat gain = 281414 |Description = Forward flaming back-fist punch. Autoguards high, mid, low. Much faster startup, longer guardpoint, and faster recovery than in CT. No longer jump-cancelable on block. Launches on hit. In CS:EX. it causes float on normal hit and no longer causes wallbound on counter-hit. In CP, grants the Fu seal of FRKZ. }} |Image = |Damage = 8501000 |Heat gain = 351414 |Description = Steps forward with a low flaming turn kick. Autoguards mid, low. Much faster startup and recovery than in CT. Knocks down on hit. In CP, grants the Rin seal of FRKZ. }} |Image = |Damage = 9201000 |Heat gain = 380414 |Description = Crouching flaming uppercut. Autoguards high, mid. Slightly faster startup and recovery than in CT. Launches on hit. If hit repeatedly during this move, the autoguard extends all the way through the end of the attack. Might be a glitch. Launches higher than in CT. In CP, grants the Zan seal of FRKZ. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 7501000 |Heat gain = 310414 |Description = Downward flaming chop. Autoguards all attacks. Slightly faster and safer than in CT. Sends opponent straight down on hit. Not an overhead. In CP, grants the Ka seal of FRKZ. }} / / during the autoguard on Burning Heart |English localization = Secret Art: Bang’s Shadowstep Jutsu |Japanese name = 秘術・バング瞬間移動の術 Hijutsu: Bangu Shunkan Idō no Jutsu |English name = Secret Art: Bang’s Instant Movement Technique |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = Teleports through any attack that hits any of his autoguards. Button pressed determines distance teleported. Continues the attack from where he left off, tracking the opponent if he crossed them up. Cannot teleport while autoguarding rapidly-hitting moves, such as Lambda’s multi-hit normals. }} / / during the autoguard on midair version Burning Heart |English localization = Secret Art: Hurricane Bang’s Shadowstep Jutsu |Japanese name = 秘術・疾風バング瞬間移動の術 Hijutsu: Shippū Bangu Shunkan Idō no Jutsu |English name = Secret Art: Gale Bang’s Instant Movement Technique |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = Same as before, only this is a midair version. Newly added in Chronophantasma. }} Overdrive CP: |English localization = Shishigami-Style Forbidden Technique: Fū-Rin-Ka-Zan |Japanese name = 獅子神忍法・究極奥義「萬駆風林火山」改 Shishigami Ninpō Kyūkyoku Ōgi: “Bangu Fūrinkazan” Kai |English name = Shishigami Ninja Art – Ultimate Secret: “Bang’s Wind, Forest, Fire, Mountain” Revision |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = While in FRKZ state, movement changed to an 8-way dash. Can cancel almost all normals with this dash. While in FRKZ state, cannot block normally. Can still barrier block. Certain moves change properties, i.e. j.B has longer untech time. Background music replaced by Bang’s unique theme song. Can no longer cancel dash with nails. No longer has invulnerability during dash. }} Exceed Accel (during Overdrive) |English localization = Bang’s Dancing Petal Storm |Japanese name = 獅子神忍法・極奥義・「萬駆繚乱絶華」 Shishigami Ninpō Kyoku Ōgi: Bangu Ryōran Zekka |English name = Shishigami Ninja Art – Extreme Secret: “Bang’s Profusion Suppressing Luster” |Image = |Damage =2000 4000 (Active Flow) |Heat gain = |Description = New move in Centralfiction. Bang staggers the opponent then throws lots of nail, kunai knives and shurikens at them finishes by throwing several bombs at them. }} Special moves |English localization = Bang’s Void Tempest Kick |Japanese name = 真空烈風バング落とし Shinkū Reppū Bangu Otoshi |English name = Vacuum Gale Bang’s Drop |Image = |Damage = 0x2,600,653,842 |Heat gain = 0x2,248,270,348 |Description = Grabs the opponent and launches them into a series of teleports and kicks. Command throw. Ends with Bang in the air, and the opponent on the ground beneath him. Can be RC’d at any time during the throw animation. If RC’d, opponent stays in “throw” state until they tech or are hit again. This allows him to Rapid Cancel a command throw into Daifunka without giving the opponent a chance to burst. }} (in the air) |English localization = Bang’s Void Tempest Kick EX |Japanese name = 昇天粉砕バング落とし・改 Shōten Funsai Bangu Otoshi: Kai |English name = The Ascension Pulverizing Bang’s Drop: Revision |Image = |Damage = 0,700,785,1000 |Heat gain = 0,289,324,414 |Description = Aerial version of j.623C. Aerial command throw. Starts up faster than ground version. Ends with Bang on the ground to punch-launch the opponent upward from below. Useful for setting up tech traps. }} |English localization = Bang’s Unstoppable Double Palm Thrust |Japanese name = バング双掌打・金剛戟 Bangu Sōshōda: Kongō Geki |English name = Bang’s Twin Palm Strike: Adamantine Halberd |Image = |Damage = 1300 |Heat gain = 538 |Description = Massive double flaming punch that emits flames in the shape of a lion's head. Wallbounces on hit. Breaks one guard primer on block. Has significant repeat proration (aerial version also counts) to prevent wallbounce abuse. Recovers faster than in CT. }} (in the air) |English localization = Bang’s Heavenly Double Palm Thrust |Japanese name = バング双掌打・天剛戟 Bangu Sōshōda: Tengō Geki |English name = Bang’s Twin Palm Strike: Heaven Strong Halberd |Image = |Damage = 1300 |Heat gain = 538 |Description = Aerial version of 623B that instead moves Bang a bit forward and emits flames shaped like a firebird. Wallbounces on hit. Breaks one guard primer on block. Has significant repeat proration (ground version counts as well) to prevent wallbounce abuse. Moves Bang forward. Slightly faster recovery than in CT, still unsafe. }} / / / (in the air) |English localization = Bang-Style Shuriken |Japanese name = バング流手裏剣術 Bangu-Ryū Shuriken-Jutsu |English name = Bang-Style Shuriken Technique |Image = |Damage = 300 (Ver. A), 300x2 (Ver. B), 300 (Ver. C), 177x3 (Ver. D) |Heat gain = 124 (Ver. A), 124x2 (Ver.B), 124 (Ver. C), 73x3 (Ver. D) |Description = Throws a nail. A, B, and C versions consume one nail, D version consumes 3. Bang starts with 12 nails. A version poisons on hit (1200 damage over 10 seconds, ends if Bang is hit). Does not cancel momentum. Health continues to drain even when time is “frozen” (i.e. during superflashes). B version bounces off the ground and explodes. No longer cancels momentum (still has startup) and explodes faster than in CT. Nail disappears if Bang is hit between when the nail bounces off the ground and when it explodes (will not disappear if he is hit before the nail bounces). C version throws a nail that stuns the opponent in a web on hit. No effect on block. Cancels momentum when performed, long recovery. D version throws three nails that bounce off the ground. Cancels momentum when performed, fast recovery. }} / / / (Ok in midair) |English localization = Set Nail |Japanese name = 釘設置 Kugi Secchi |English name = Nail Setup |Image = |Damage = -- (Ground) (Air) |Heat gain = -- (Ground) (Air) |Description = Bang places a nail “bumper” into the background of the stage. Different buttons set nails at different distances and heights. A bumer: far front, high. B bumper: close front, low. C bumper: directly above, high. D bumper: close behind, low. Aerial sets differ slightly from ground sets. Height of bumpers are determined relative to Bang’s height in the air. A bumper = forward front, low. B bumper = close front, low. C bumper = directly overhead, low. D bumper = close behind, high. All bumpers remain set for the rest of the round unless reset. Setting a bumper with the same button as a previously set bumper will replace the old bumper, causing it to disappear and consuming another nail. Aerial and grounded bumpers are treated as the same button. All bumpers consume one nail each. When Bang is on top of a bumper while airborne, he can tap any directional button to perform a high-speed “FRKZ dash” in that direction. Bang cannot bounce off the same bumper twice in one jump. Good for setting up mixups and pressure strings, but one must be mindful of proper positioning. }} |English localization = Tempest Flying Squirrel Jutsu |Japanese name = 裂空ムササビの術 Rekkū Masasabi no Jutsu |English name = Rending Air Flying Squirrel Technique |Image = |Damage = 0 |Heat gain = |Description = New move in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. Deploys the cape he floats with in some of his battle intros (where he attaches the corners to his limbs). Can only be used if none of his air options (air dashes and double jump) have not been used yet. This makes Bang’s hurtbox transparent making him fly through the opponent, and is often a new key to some of his air combo routes. }} Distortion Drives |English localization = Shishigami-Style Secret Technique: Fatal Eruption |Japanese name = 獅子神忍法・超奥義・「萬駆活殺大噴火」 Shishigami Ninpō Chō Ōgi: Bangu Kassatsu Dai Funka |English name = Shishigami Ninja Art – Super Secret: “Bang’s Life-or-Death Great Eruption” |Image = |Damage = 0,910x4,0,3373 |Heat gain = (0,209x4,0,858) |Description = Dashes forward, then upon connecting, he pummels the opponent with a sequence of attacks ending in a launch and a heel drop, then grabs their face while running and smashes them into the wall. Large amount of invulnerability on startup. Breaks one primer on hit. Automatically carries opponent to far wall. Longer untech time than in CT. Breaks one guard primer on block. Chronophantasma: When in Overdrive, Bang’s kick launches the opponent in the air. He then teleports and attacks 3 more times before ramming the opponent into the opposite wall from where the attack was going towards. }} CP: |English localization = Shishigami-Style Ultimate Technique: Steel Rain |Japanese name = 獅子神忍法・絶奥義・「萬駆嵐禍陣」 Shishigami Ninpō Zetsu Ōgi: Bangu Arashi Wazawai Jin |English name = Shishigami Ninja Art – Suppressing Secret: “Bang’s Tempest Calamity Array” |Image = |Damage = 220xN |Heat gain = (50xN) |Description = Throws an umbrella, which rains down nails. Consumes all nails. The more nails consumed, the longer the umbrella lasts. Can be done even with no nails. Umbrella tracks the opponent when coming out (better than in CT). Wider hitbox than in CT. No longer disappears if Bang is hit. Nails are not a guaranteed combo; may break depending on size of opponent and position relative to umbrella. BlazBlue: Chronophantasma: Command is now 41236A and is no longer a Distortion Drive. Uses up 4 nails per use. }} |English localization = Shishigami-Style Technique: Bang’s Infinite Chaos-Fist of the Void |Japanese name = 獅子神忍法・爆裂奥義「萬駆阿修羅無双拳」 Shishigami Ninpō Bakuretsu Ōgi: Bangu Ashura Musōken |English name = Shishigami Ninja Art – Exploding Secret: “Bang’s Asura Unmatched Fist” |Image = |Damage = 0,3126 |Heat gain = (0,718) |Description = Pillar of flame, followed by a dual dive by two Bang clones if it connects. New move in CS. Extremely fast invulnerable startup. Safe on block, extremely fast recovery makes it very safe on whiff as well unless opponent is very close. Short horizontal range, good vertical range. Cannot combo after, has very slight frame disadvantage on hit (both players recovery at approximately the same time), but good for resets. }} |English localization = Shishigami-Style Secret Technique: Hurricane Fury |Japanese name = 獅子神忍法・激奥義「激萬駆疾風撃」 Shishigami Ninpō Geki Ōgi: Geki Bangu Shippūgeki |English name = Shishigami Ninja Art – Raging Secret: “Raging Bang’s Hurricane Strike” |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = New DD in Chronophantasma. Bang grabs his foe from behind after warping behind them, then instantly knees them to the wall. He then chases them several times by dashing through them from wall-to-wall via a variety of attacks, then ends the combo by impaling his foe in midair above him with his nail. The Overdrive version has him following up the impale with tossing his nail from above down onto the opponent to nail them to the ground, then landing on them with a punch to hammer the nail into them. A good move for surprise attacks via punishing the opponent, but most of the time the initial frames give enough time for one to escape with a jump to avoid the attack. }} Astral Heat (in the air) |English localization = Shishigami-Style Forbidden Technique: The Ultimate Bang |Japanese name = 獅子神忍法・熱血最終奥義・「究極萬駆」 Shishigami Ninpō Nekketsu Saishū Ōgi: Kyūkyoku Bangu |English name = Shishigami Ninja Art – Hot-Blooded Final Secret: “The Ultimate Bang” |Image = |Damage = Death |Heat gain = 0 |Description = Bang stabs the nail into the opponent, then finishes them off with a manly giant punch with a brutal explosion. No longer has height limitation. Unblockable. Full-body guardpoint. Whiffs on most crouching characters if it’s TK’d, but some of them can be hit out of hitstun/blockstun. Depending of their hitbox behavior, it may also hit Hazama/Arakune or not. Since BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Bang’s clothes now burn off upon successfully landing this move. Can teleport off the guard-point, making it useful against projectile characters as another option. }} Category:Move List Navigation